


Аллилуйя

by Hrenougolnik, kirikokun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun
Summary: Задание: оружие
Kudos: 8





	Аллилуйя

Аллилуйя, брат, аллилуйя.  
Непростая нас всех ждёт судьба –  
Не бояться ни бога, ни хуя.  
Пять шагов от столба до столба.

Не бояться, не верить границам.  
Нам контракт оплатили с лихвой.  
Мы с тобой, брат, успеем напиться  
По дороге из боя домой.

Мы с тобой, брат, успеем проститься,  
Помянуть каждый вольный патрон,  
Наебать, отстреляться, разжиться  
И забыться, но это – потом.

Мы с тобой, брат, успеем запомнить,  
Что стреляет не ствол, а рука,  
Что дыра в сердце стала огромней,  
Но мы живы… мы живы пока.

Мы пока презираем границы  
И ведём свой невидимый бой.  
Помним умерших званья и лица,  
И оружие тех, кто живой.

Помним, пьём, не считая стаканы,  
«Аллилуйя!» – кричим и грешим.  
Не боимся ни бога, ни ран мы,  
Ни взглянуть в глаза мёртвым своим.


End file.
